


the smoke still hangs in my hair

by servicetopthor



Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Female Alpha/Male Omega, Post-Canon, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “Mr. Drysdale’s gone into heat. He listed you as his Alpha contact.”
Relationships: Marta Cabrera/Ransom Drysdale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101
Collections: Heat Fic Summer 2020





	the smoke still hangs in my hair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downjune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downjune/gifts).



Marta’s was winding down for a nice evening by the fireplace while she scrolled through her new iPhone when the call came. It was months after the trial, over a year since the incident. She had managed to leave most of it in the past, though she did antagonize herself over her mistakes while lying in bed late at night. Ransom’s sentence had been comforting. His arrogance in the courtroom hadn’t won him any favor from the jury or judge. It would be many, many years until Marta would ever have to see him, or even think about him.

She did think about him, of course. She thought about the whole family. She never spoke to them, nothing good would come of that. They attacked her, in the press and on social media. Even Ransom, who reporters were always eager to talk to for easy, clickable articles, managed to taunt her from his cell.

So yes, she thought about him. And when her iPhone rang and on the other end was an officer, Ransom was the only thing that came to her mind. “M’am, we need you to come to Concord.” 

Marta waited for an explanation, so when none came she pushed, “Why?” 

“Mr. Drysdale’s gone into heat. He listed you as his Alpha contact.” 

Marta did not think about her status as an Alpha often. That preceded the incident, she had gone most of her life without truly digesting her status. Because, for most of her life, it wasn’t much of a status. It was another signifier on her driver’s license and sometimes an added signifer in a search for trashy romance novels to read. It was barely part of her identity. 

Now, however, she had money. So much money that her other labels — woman, daughter of an immigrant, nurse — suddenly were erased. She had the resources to act like a _true_ Alpha, to go out and have her pick of the Omegas. Someone pretty, someone smart, someone to settle down and make babies with.

Marta never truly dreamed of such a life. It was out-of-reach and simply not her wishes in life. She had found the system strange. If she did ever settle down, she always imagined it would be with someone who checked all the perfect Omega mate boxes.

In her experience, Alphas and Omegas rarely presented themselves like their stereotypes suggested. They came in all sizes, and all personalities. An Alpha could be a quiet, cautious, pushover.

And an Omega could be a devious, arrogant jerk.

Marta stared through the one-way window, into the prison cell where Ransom sat. He was secured to a chair, hair plastered to his forehead and a dazed expression on his face. Marta was standing next to a prison guard, who she turned to ask, “Why isn’t he on suppressants?” 

The guard shrugged, an impatient undertone to the gesture. “He stopped taking them a few weeks ago. No one noticed in time,” he answered.

Marta pursed her lips. She wondered what Ransom’s plan was. Was he trying to secure a pleasant life after he got out by bonding with Marta? Or perhaps this was just another way to taunt her, or simply have a conversation with her. Marta didn’t feel like finding out.

“Don’t you have ways of dealing with heats here?” Marta questioned.

“He’s on some emergency suppressants now,” the guard explained. His eyes narrowed as he added, “We can’t force another Alpha on him to end his heat.“

Marta understood that. She didn’t understand why _she_ didn’t have to sign off on being his Alpha contact. The system was flawed. Ransom, an Omega in heat, had the ability to drag Marta here. Marta had no say, because she was an Alpha and _surely_ she’d jump out the chance for a quick fu—

“Marta?” Ransom called, his eyes staring at a spot a few inches to the left of Marta. “I can hear you through the wall. Come in, I wanna see you.” 

Marta was so sick of this. Ransom thought he was unstoppable. He thought he could get away with _anything_ and he nearly did if it wasn’t for _Marta._ She was sick of his power games. She was sick of staring at his sweaty face.

“I can’t help him,” Marta decided, turning towards the exit. “He’ll have to wait out his heat on his own.” 

“Woah, Ms. Cabrera, you understand we can’t have an Omega in full heat here for weeks,” the guard said as he hurried in front of her to stop her from leaving. 

“Well, sir, I cannot help him. He is a liar and an asshole and completely wasting both of our time. I am a Beta,” Marta said with as stern of an expression as she could muster. 

That managed to fluster the guard, who quickly replied, “I am so sorry, Mrs. Cabrera. We’ll handle him from here, you’re free to go.” 

Marta speed-walked out of the room, spitting vomit into a trashcan in the hallway.

\---

Two weeks went by before Marta heard anything. Even then, she didn’t exactly hear it. She got another call, the same number as the last, which she ignored and refused to play the resulting voicemail. She knew it wouldn’t take much searching to find out the truth. Part of her hoped Ransom would request someone else help him through his heat, but when she answered her door a few days after the second call to find two officers staring back at her, she knew that wasn’t the case.

“Marta Cabrera?” one of them asked. He was stocky and in uniform.

“Yes,” Marta replied, hugging her robe closer to her body. She wasn’t expecting any company that day, much less ones with judgemental eyes.

The other officer, in a slim suit, flicked up an eyebrow. “I’d like to speak with you, Ms. Cabrera.” 

Marta invited the man inside, the other officer waited outside near the prison truck. She led the slim man into the dining room. “Can I get you—” 

“I don’t plan to be here long,” he cut off with a wave. “You must understand that we’d like to resolve this problem as soon as possible.” 

“Yes,” Marta agreed. 

“It’s come to our attention that you and Mr. Drysdale have a strained relationship,” the man explained. “You were unaware he listed you as a contact.” 

Marta nodded. “Of the family, I barely know him at all.” 

“We were under the impression that you and Mr. Drysale were planning to bond. We now know that is not the case. However, he still listed you as his contact and has not provided other Alphas for us to reach out to. He was on emergency suppressants for a week and a half before our doctor advised not to give him anymore, to avoid negative side effects from long term use.” 

Marta’s unease grew with every word spoken. “So you brought him here.” 

“You didn’t answer our calls,” the man pointed out with an accusatory expression. “We have been careful to have only Omegas and Betas handle his care, but his pheromones are incredibly strong after being in heat this long, especially after the suppressants. We’ve had to move him far from other inmates to avoid a riot. He hasn’t slept and barely eaten for days. His body might kill him if this heat doesn’t end soon.” 

“You can’t force me to do anything,” Marta stated with her eyes narrowed at the officer.

“No, we can’t,” he agreed. “But we also can’t have him at the prison. So we’re going to leave him here with you until his heat subsides.” 

Marta’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak but the officer continued.

“Officer Hilt will be staying here to ensure your safety. He’s weakened, so we doubt he’s a threat or that he’ll try to escape. You’re a nurse, so we feel comfortable putting you in charge of maintaining Ransom’s health.” 

Marta couldn’t believe how casually the officer was speaking. “And what if I don’t feel comfortable having him in _my_ house.” 

The man shrugged. “It should only be a few days, at most a week. We’ll make sure this doesn’t happen again.” 

Marta couldn’t decide who she was angrier with, the man she was currently glaring at or the criminal Omega currently sitting in a prison truck in her driveway.

\---

Marta told the officers to put Ransom in the bedroom furthest from hers. She covered her nose as Ransom was led inside, handcuffed and with heavy eyelids. He muttered some nonsense as they walked. He collapsed onto the bed and his cuffs were removed.

Officer Hilt was an Omega and would be staying in the room next to Ransom. Marta wasn’t happy about having a stranger in her house, but it did put her slightly at ease about her worries of having her throat slit in the middle of the night.

The first day and night was unremarkable. Ransom still had some sedatives in his system so he mostly slept. Marta wasn’t really sure what to do about the whole not-eating situation. She could give him an IV if necessary, as she was given the supplies but she hoped it wouldn’t come to that. Best case scenario was that his heat would subside after his first night in the mansion.

Morning came, Marta awoke early. Later than she did when she was employed, but early enough to shower and have breakfast without it feeling more like a brunch. When she came to her senses, she was immediately hit with the overwhelming smell of an Omega in heat. She did her best to ignore it. After her shower, she covered herself in perfume to distract her senses. She knocked on Officer Hilt’s door first, asking him if he wanted an omelet for breakfast. He nodded politely, although a bit sleepily at her before asking for the shower. Next, Marta went into the room Ransom was in. He was still sleeping. Marta decided not to wake him. She imagined he typically slept in.

Marta and Hilt already agreed it would be smart to keep Ransom confined to the bedroom. The door had no lock on it so it was up to Marta and Hilt to keep an eye on him. He knew the house well, so even in his current state it was possible he could attempt to escape. Marta wasn’t going to allow that to happen.

Marta went about her day. Hilt sat in a chair in the hallway were his and Ransom’s rooms were, scrolling through Facebook on his phone. It wasn’t until after lunch that Ransom finally awoke. Marta was doing laundry when Hilt said Ransom was awake and asking for her. Marta put on as neutral of an expression as she could manage before going to Ransom’s room.

Ransom was sitting up in his bed, still wearing his prison uniform. He gave Marta a dazed smile. “How’s my family’s fortune treating you?” he asked with a laugh.

“Are you hungry?” Marta asked, not bothering to indulge Ransom’s jabs.

Ransom shrugged. “Thirsty.” 

Marta nodded. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like I need to be fucked,” Ransom replied. “Right now. And my head hurts.” 

“That tends to happen when an Omega stops taking their suppressants,” Marta stated, letting her frustration show. 

Ransom laughed again. “Marta, you don’t have to fuck me. I put you as my Alpha contact as a joke.“

Marta glared down at him. “This is hilarious.” 

Ransom smirked, before his expression morphed into something serious. “It’s suffocating, being in that place. I needed to get out, even for just a week.” 

Marta considered his admission. She couldn’t tell if he was lying or telling the truth. She imagined it was somewhere in between, as so many words that came from his mouth were. “I don’t have an ounce of pity for you. I’ll go get you a glass of water.” She turned and left before Ransom could say anything else to anger her. Ransom was so used to complete freedom. Marta was glad he was getting a taste of the other side of the coin. She wished it hadn’t taken death for Ransom to be put in his place. 

Marta had Hilt bring the glass of water. She didn’t feel like having anymore conversations with Random today, or having to endure his strong scent.

\---

It was funny how much a mindset could change in one day. Marta could wake up one day sure she wouldn’t be seeing Ransom anytime soon, only for him to be sleeping in her very house before nightfall. And she can wake up one day confident she wasn’t going to speak to Ransom that day, much less touch him, only for her to snap into some power trip that leads to Ransom’s heat gone and him out of her house.

She awoke with that scent in her nose again. It was so undeniably alluring. Marta had never been with an Omega in heat before. Not that she was truly considering anything. That would be irresponsible. It would be immoral. Marta wasn’t going to play this game with Ransom. No matter what he said, no matter how passive he claimed to be, Marta knew he was waiting for her to snap.

So, she went about her day. She had a lighter day ahead of her. She’d take the dogs for a walk but beyond she didn’t have many plans. She typically went into town on days like these, visit her mom or sister or do some shopping, but she didn’t feel comfortable leaving her guests alone in her house.

She awoke with that scent in her nose again. It was so undeniably alluring. Marta had never been with an Omega in heat before. Not that she was truly considering anything. That would be irresponsible. It would be immoral. Marta wasn’t going to play this game with Ransom. No matter what he said, no matter how passive he claimed to be, Marta knew he was waiting for her to snap.

So, she went about her day. She had a lighter day ahead of her. She’d take the dogs for a walk but beyond that she didn’t have many plans. She typically went into town on days like these, visit her mom or sister or do some shopping, but she didn’t feel comfortable leaving her guests alone in her house.

“I gotta step outside a bit for a smoke, if that’s alright?” Hilt asked in the afternoon as Marta was texting her sister about the current situation. 

“Sure,” Marta said. She had a view of Ransom’s room from where she was sitting. Hilt went out the front door. Marta wasn’t worried until a few minutes later, when Ransom called for Hilt. Marta got up, phone in hand, and walked to Ransom’s room.

She peeked into the room, breathing through her mouth. She asked, “What do you need?” 

Ransom looked at her for a long few seconds. “If I admit I’m a stupid, evil jerk or whatever you’d like to hear, will you please knot me?” 

Marta clenched her jaw. “I don’t need to hear anything from you. I’m not doing —” Marta paused, completely lost for words as her frustration grew.

Ransom stared at her, desperation clinging to his face and to the air in the room. He hit his limit in his own game. Or maybe this was the game. Marta was tired of it. Why should she care what his true motives were or whether she was playing directly into Ransom’s hands? It didn’t matter what happened today or tomorrow or during the entire duration of Ransom’s fucked up stay at his grandfather’s mansion, the one he despised enough to try to pull a ridiculous scheme and landed himself in prison. And that’s where he’d be heading back once this was all over. 

“Take off your clothes,” Marta stated.

Ransom didn’t move. His eyes jumped around Marta’s face, searching for something.

“What are you waiting for?” 

“For you to throw up all over yourself,” Ransom replied.

“I’m dead serious,” Marta declared. “Take off your clothes.” 

Ransom smirked and jumped into action. Marta suddenly didn’t know what to do with herself, or way to look. She focused on neatly placing her slippers in the corner of the room near the doorway while Ransom tossed off every piece of cheap prison clothing on him. Marta breathed in deeply through her nose, eyes fluttering close as she allowed herself for the first time to enjoy the scent around her.

When she opened her eyes, Ransom was standing in front of her. He was shaking slightly from his heat, but he didn’t seem to mind. He reached out, fingers thumbing at Marta’s cardigan. “I thought about you a lot, in my cell,” he said and Marta wanted to laugh in his face. Or throw up. Or both.

“I thought about how you almost ruined my life,” Marta replied, eye tilting up. “A lot.” 

“Well, you did ruin my life,” Ransom stated, eyebrow flicking up.

“I guess we’re even then.” Marta’s lips curved up, despite herself. Ransom was standing quite close now. One of them was leaning forward, but Marta couldn’t tell who it was. Perhaps the room was just getting smaller.

“Not even close,” Ransom breathed. “You should take off your clothes, if we’re gonna do this.” 

Marta considered it a moment. She hummed. “You should take them off of me.” 

It was perfectly weird and weirdly perfect to have Ransom methodically take off Marta’s clothes. She could tell he didn’t enjoy being commanded, but was too eager to get things moving to argue against it. Marta’s cardigan and shirt came off first, then her bra. Ransom lowered onto one knee to take off Marta’s socks, then helped her out of her pants and underwear. He stared up at her once she was naked, waiting for her to say something.

Marta swallowed. Now that her cock was on display, they could both see how hard she was — how hard _Ransom_ had made her. Her fingers itched to stroke it, her tongue twitched with the want to tell Ransom to. Ransom seemed to sense her unease, or perhaps it was written all over her face. He stood up again, resting a hand on Marta’s neck. Marta leaned in and their mouths pressed together.

Marta couldn’t believe how good it felt. It had been awhile since she was so close to someone. Too long, although she hadn’t known that until just now. Ransom knew what he was doing, which wasn’t exactly a surprise. He had enough charm and money to mess around a lot, likely with whoever he wanted. Marta wasn’t sure if a Ransom wanted her, before everything anyway. He did now, though it was perhaps more of a need. It was rapidly becoming a need for Marta too. 

Ransom sighed into Marta’s mouth, his grip on her face tightening as Marta’s hands trailed down his back. She found Ransom to be dripping with slick, which was now running down his legs. He was in heat and the bedsheets were likely drenched in his slick, or at least its scent. Marta wasn’t looking forward to cleaning them, but that was a problem for future Marta. A Marta with her house to herself again.

Marta pushed against Ransom until he began to move backward. He fell back onto the bed and Marta climbed over him, reconnecting their lips quickly. Maybe it was too much kissing for a heat fuck, but Marta was enjoying it and Ransom didn’t seem to mind. 

Marta did pull away when the aching in her cock was bordering on unbearable. She needed to get inside Ransom before she knotted. She sat up, moving in between Ransom’s legs when he spread them for her. Marta pressed her fingers to his hole, collecting some of the slick to transfer to her cock, coating it generously. She wasn’t huge by Alpha standards and Ransom was in heat, so there was little concern for any pain, but Marta had her habits. Ransom moaned as he watched her bucking his hips towards her,

Marta petted his hip, trying to get him to settle before she began to press inside of him, she went slowly, more for her benefit than Ransom’s, who was desperate from an overdue heat. Still, Marta wanted to enjoy it for more than a few seconds before knotting.

“Move,” Ransom groaned beneath her. He didn’t move himself, whatever instincts he had kicking in or he was too tired to do anything but lie there. Marta started in her own pace, a slow methodical fucking that had Ransom begging from more. Although his words were rather unintelligible at that point, garble consisting of Marta’s name and curses. 

Marta moaned occasionally, mostly grunts or shushes. She was surprised when Ransom moaned when she sped up slightly, which led to him panting loudly as Marta was moved into somewhat of a frenzy. Ransom smelled so good, and Marta wanted really, really wanted to knot him. Marta hands gripped Ransom as she moved hard and deep, completely unable to focus her eyes anywhere, her mind blank as she chased pleasure. All she could do was feel and smell and move move move. It was simple bliss, the simplest bliss truly. 

Marta froze in pleasure as her knot began to form, limbs growing weak and shaky. She nearly toppled over onto Ransom, but managed to keep steady. She breathed in a couple of times, head still spinning from the scents around her.

Ransom’s expression was incredulous. He looked caught between pain and pleasure, of the emotional variety.Marta didn’t say anything. She waited. Ransom waited. When Marta was finally able to move, she climbed off the bed and slipped on her cardigan. 

“Is your heat—” she began to ask, stopping when she turned and met Ransom’s gaze.

He looked awake. A thirst quenched after weeks in a desert, and now he was alive once again. “Yeah, I’m good.” 

Marta nodded. “Are you gonna,” she paused, trying to figure out what she wanted to ask first. “Are you on birth control?“

Ransom chuckled. “Yes. I’m not that stupid.” 

Marta didn’t think Ransom was stupid. He was rude and misguided, but he was definitely clever. “Oh. Good.” 

“And I’ll take my suppressants,” Ransom added. “So this should be the last you’ll see of me for a while.” 

And that was also good. Marta could go back to her new, comfortable life in her big house. That was the whole point of this, ensuring she could keep to herself again. Or go into town when she pleased. Marta began to pick up her other clothes. She’d have to change, Ransom’s scent was all over her clothes. And the house. And the bed sheets and _her._

\---

The conversation with Officer Hilt was awkward but he was understanding and didn’t show any judgement to her face. Marta didn’t lie to him, of course, but she didn’t get into any of the details of what went down. All Hilt needed to know was that Ransom’s heat was gone and he needed to return to the prison as soon as possible. 

A few hours later, a prison van was outside and Ransom was handcuffed. They didn’t exchange any more words. Marta’s hair was damp from her long shower, where she scrubbed every inch of herself. Ransom was still sweaty and didn’t smell like himself. Marta blushed and avoided the officers’ eyes.

Ransom complained about the cuffs and demanded some food, so Marta supposed everything was back to order.

Marta slept in her room, on the other side from the empty room with bed sheets she’d have to clean in the morning. Her dreams were vivid. She awoke to barking and the phone ringing.

“Ms. Cabrera?” a voice said after Marta sleepily grabbed her iPhone from her nightstand.

“Yes,” Marta replied, her voice rough enough to make her wince.

The woman was a secretary calling from Ransom’s prison. Marta half-expected her to say Ransom had escaped after he left her house. “It’s come to our attention that you and Mr. Drysdale were not planning to bond. We have a new policy that allows Alphas to remove themselves from prisoner’s contacts. Would you like to be removed as his Alpha contact?” 

Marta hesitated. “I... I’ll get back to you.” She hung up before either of them could say anything else.


End file.
